


Augenblicke

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Love Triangles, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, One Shot, Snapshots, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, freeform prose
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Lilys, Remus' und Severus' Augen ergeben ein wundervolles Farbspiel. Wie schade nur, dass sie einander nicht sehen!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Augenblicke

_Sechs Augen sehen sich um; blicken Gegenstücke suchend vergebens doch nur Rücken an. Kaleidoskop aus Amors Pfeilen – verloren im Herzschlag, verloren im Nichts._

Lilys Augen sind grün. Grün wie das Wasser, wenn das Sonnenlicht in den Bäumen glänzt, unten beim Spielplatz am Fluss. Wie der Hoffnungsschimmer, der in die Finsternis seiner Kindheit fiel, fünf Jahre fast schon her. Ihr Haar, so feurig flammend, so brennend rot, ein Farbfleck im ewigen, einsamen Grau. Ihre Lippen sind sein ganzes Begehren, das Lachen wie Engelssang in seinen Ohren. Jeder Ton ein heiliges Wort. Wachs ist Severus in ihren Händen. Zerschmolzen in Sehnsucht nach ihr. Doch die grünen Augen sehen ihn nicht. Verschleiert ist ihr Blick als schwelgten sie in mondlichtsbleichen Träumen von einem Anderen als ihm…

Remus‘ Augen sind braun. Braun wie die Holzscheite im Kamin des Gryffindorturms, wenn das Herbstfeuer an ihnen leckt. Wie das Leder der Bücher, die sich auf den Bibliothekstischen türmen. Seine Stimme, so weich und mild, streichelt Lily wie ein leichter Wind - plötzliche Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. So warm der Schein unter seinen Wimpern. So sanft und leicht sein stilles Lächeln. Ihr Herz, es schlägt, schlägt viel zu schnell. Wie lieb er doch ist, wie kein zweiter Junge auf Erden! Doch die braunen Augen sehen sie nicht. Verstohlen nur lugen sie über den Rand des Wälzers als folgten sie dunklen Schatten…

Severus‘ Augen sind schwarz. Schwarz wie die Baumgerippe im eisigen Griff des Winters. Wie das geheimnisvolle Herz des Verbotenen Waldes - dunkel, gefährlich und lockend. Remus senkt den Blick, ein heißer Schauer in den Adern. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wusste er, was er für diesen düsteren Slytherin empfand. Mitleid war es gewesen. Doch dieses neue Gefühl hat keinen Namen, umgibt sich nur mit dem Mantel der Scham. Atemlos giert er nach dem Schatten, ein Beben in seiner Brust. Doch die schwarzen Augen sehen ihn nicht. Als kreisten sie immerzu gleich Motten um ein anderes Licht - das Feuer roter Haare…

_Sechs Augen sehen sich um; blicken Gegenstücke suchend vergebens doch nur Rücken an. Kaleidoskop aus Amors Pfeilen – verloren im Herzschlag, verloren im Nichts._

Doch was wäre…

…was wäre wenn, drehten die Köpfe auf einmal sich um?


End file.
